Yugi, It's Cold Outside
by Lucy2495
Summary: Based on the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside." Yami isn't quite ready for Yugi to leave the puzzle.


**Based on the song, "Baby it's cold outside." The bold words are the actual lyrics.**

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting on the floor of the Millennium Puzzle, hanging out as they always do on Christmas Eve. They didn't always get the chance to relax and talk to each other like this and both were having a wonderful time.

But it was starting to get late, so Yugi stood up to leave the puzzle and enter his own body once again.

Yami stood up as well, hoping to prolong the visit, "Leaving so soon?"

Yugi shrugged, reluctant to leave as well, "**I really can't stay**"

"But Yugi, **it's cold outside**," he said, gesturing for the boy to sit back down.  
"**I've got to go away**…" Yugi protested, not expecting the pharaoh to be so insistent.

"Yugi, **it's cold outside**!" he repeated adamantly. **  
**Yugi hoped he wasn't hurting Yami's feelings by leaving, "**This evening has been-**"

Yami cut him off, "I had **been hoping that you'd drop in**…" He expressed in all honestly.**  
**"…**So very nice**…" Yugi finished his sentence, hardly able to breathe with the sad look Yami was giving him.

Yami stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Yugi's, thinking '**I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice**...' But of course Yugi could hear his every thought.**  
**Yugi was getting nervous, "**My **Grandpa** will start to worry.**"

The pharaoh rubbed Yugi's smooth hands saying,"Aibou**, what's your hurry?**"**  
**"**My **friends** will be pacing the floor**," Yugi slipped his hands out of Yami's grasp.

The pharaoh put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and directed his attention to the corner of the room, **"Listen to the fireplace roar**," To the boy's surprise, an actual fireplace appeared, warming and lightening the cold, dark puzzle.**  
**"**So really, I'd better scurry**," he continued, taken aback by the change in scenery.

"Yugi**, please don't hurry**," Yami's pleading eyes were finally getting to him.**  
**"**Well, maybe just one drink more**…"

The pharaoh was pleased and he headed towards a counter that wasn't there before,"**Put some music on while I pour.**"

Yugi looked around in confusion until he spotted a stereo next to the new fireplace. How the pharaoh was suddenly manipulating the scenery, he had no idea… but it was interesting."My friends** might think-**"

Yami argued before letting Yugi finish, "Yugi**, it's bad out there…**"

Yugi rolled his eyes and took a sip of what he thought was iced tea, "**Say, what's in this drink?**" He wondered, suspicious of the slight bitterness in the taste.

Yami just smiled and replied teasingly, "**No cabs to be had out there…**" He pulled Yugi onto the couch with him in front of the roaring, toasty fire.**  
**"**I wish I knew how-**" Yugi started.

The pharaoh moved some hair out of Yugi's face, quieting him, "**Your eyes are like starlight now…**" He said this seriously, no longer fooling around.**  
**Yugi sat there, staring back at the pharaoh and finished his words in barely a whisper, "**To break this spell…**"

Yami stroked the boy's hair, leaning towards him tenderly, "**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.**"

"I'm not wearing a hat…" The pharaoh laughed softly at this response.**  
**"**I ought to say no…**"

Yami ignored him, "**Mind if I move a little closer?**"**  
**Yugi sighed, staring straight ahead, "**At least I'm gonna say that I tried.**"

Yami frowned, hand resting on Yugi's soft face, "**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**" he pouted.**  
**Yugi stood up again, "**I really can't stay.**"

The disappointed Pharaoh took his hand, "Yugi, **don't hold out…**"

The boy's confusion shone in his face and his thoughts, 'Why is Yami acting like this?'

"Yugi,** it's cold outside,**" seemed to be his best answer to everything."**I simply must go,**" Yugi brushed his hand away, feeling uncomfortable.

Yami stood up too, once again saying, "Yugi**, it's cold outside**."**  
**Yugi was getting sick of the pharaoh's sudden, uncharacteristic clinginess, "It's not that cold! **The answer is no!**"

Yami desperately put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, looked at him seriously and said, yet again, "Yugi, please, I swear**, it's cold outside.**"**  
** Yugi felt guilty again. He knew the pharaoh often felt alone in this puzzle, "**This welcome has been so nice and warm**," he admitted.

He smiled solemnly, "**I'm lucky that you dropped in…** But I'd like it if you stayed longer…"**  
**Yugi looked down, embarrassed, "Téa** will be suspicious…**"

"**Man, your lips look so delicious,**" he leaned closer, ignoring the mention of Téa.**  
**The nervous boy backed up defensively, "Joey** will be there at the door…**" It was just another useless excuse.

Yami gestured to the fire, "Just like **waves upon a tropical shore…**"**  
**"**My **Grandpa's** mind is vicious…**" Yugi hoped to stop this, though he knew he would enjoy it.

The pharaoh paid him no mind, "**Gosh your lips look delicious.**" He smiled charmingly.**  
** Yugi smiled back, stomach churning excitedly, "**Well maybe just a half a drink more…**" he took a sip from his glass with a shaking hand.

Yami looked at the fire, relaxed, thinking aloud, "**Never such a blizzard before.**""**I've got to go home,**" this time he said it with a sly smile.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, playing along, "**Oh, **Yugi**, you'll freeze out there,**" he shook the boy lightly as he laughed.**  
**"**Say, lend me your coat.**"

The pharaoh did as he said, wrapping his blue jacket around Yugi's arms, replying, "**It's up to your knees out there.**" Yugi cuddled against his chest.**  
**"**You've really been grand…**" he meant the compliment this time, with no hint of wanting to leave.

"**Your eyes are like starlight now…**" he said as he smiled into Yugi's wide pupils.**  
**Yugi felt nervous again, "**But don't you see?**"

"**How can you do this thing to me?**" He attempted to calm the boy down by stroking his bangs.**  
**"**There's bound to be talk tomorrow…**" Yugi warned.

"**Making my life long sorrow,**" he said sarcastically, shaking his head at the boy's stubbornness.

"**At least there will be plenty implied…**"

"But, what **if you caught pneumonia and died?**"

Yugi wondered how that was a threat when his body was indoors.**  
**He once again said, but with less meaning, "**I really can't stay…**"

Yami laughed, "**Get over that, **Yugi, **it's cold outside.**"

Yugi finally laughed as well, snuggling up to the pharaoh, deciding to quit questioning these desires and give in already.


End file.
